


A skeleton and a weeb walk into an AU

by FoundFandomFamilies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (The one thing I promised myself to never do), Alphys and Sans being bros, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), But for now the bastard goopman wanted to play narrator, Gen, It'll probably be swapped around in future, Oh yeah boys we goin into aus, POV W. D. Gaster, So blease give me a little slack here, They're based on my own interpretations, Underfell and Underswap characters probably being OOC, at least for the first chapter, blease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies
Summary: “-for the last time, just because the machine “already works in one reality”, doesn’t mean it will in ours."“but it means its not impossible. infinite possibilities mean that by rights, the machine has already worked- ““It also means it already hasn’t, Sans, you’re intentionally being difficult right now- ““i bet you wish you were in the alternate reality where you weren’t having this conversation then huh?”"I will put you back in the dirt skeleton, don't try me-"Sans and Alphys try to access alternative universes. It goes about as well as one might expect.
Relationships: Alphys & Mettaton (Undertale), Alphys & Sans (Undertale), Alphys & W. D. Gaster, Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	A skeleton and a weeb walk into an AU

  
As the Head, and only, Royal Scientist of the Underground, Doctor Alphys had seen a lot in the past few years, to the point it was near impossible to surprise her. This wasn’t that much of an achievement of course, Monsterkind was known to be quite hard to utterly bewilder, due to their very magical and very absurd natures. Absurd of course, only by human standards. For instance, bullet patterned birthday cards and puzzles around every corner are quite common for monsters but cause quite the culture shock for humans. Not that humans weren’t strange, for instance, one hears rumours that their food _spoils_ , which is quite obscene. What’s the point of owning food that spoils?

  
But anyways.

  
The point is, that it took a lot to throw Alphys of kilter. Not only did she know and accept that human food spoilers, but she made an entire paper on it to post for all of Undernet to ignore. Alphys daily had to meet the needs of monsters, specifically a certain robots, so it was very hard to find a task makes her do a double take. Not to say she doesn't get nervous, no, she certainly does, but that's more due the idea of trying to live up to peoples expectations than the job itself. 

The Amalgamates, however, did quite the number on her, doing such a number on her that no other experience would be able to do the same. The whole ordeal had not so much lightly throwing her of kilter but picking her up and hurtling her at breakneck speeds, and then tossing her from side to side a bit after just for the laugh of it. One might think then, that maybe, the reason it was so hard to knock her off now, is because she never managed to get back up in the first place.

  
Thankfully for her and everyone else involved, this particular current case is not quite as devastating and traumatic. Not to say it isn’t just as world shattering, but one might hope that this time around, no one melts. 

  
One might hope.

  
The scene in which this occurrence is, appropriately, in Alphys new lab on the surface. Monsters, as a whole, have been living quite comfortably on the surface for some months now, but none were so settled in as Doctor Alphys. She’d taken this chance at a new start and well, not much ran with it, but passionately waddled with it with much gusto. In fact, she grew to love her new home so much, she’s scarcely left it. 

  
This…in part might admittedly have to do with her nerves, as living on the surface was quite an overwhelming thing to adjust to for monsters, especially one so nervous as Alphys.

  
She was content however, and in no rush to do anything apart from catch up on the missing years’ worth of anime. As it turns out, there’s quite a lot more than what humans just throw out in the trash. In fact, Alphys was delighted to find out that the missing ones that weren’t ever tossed in the garbage, were just as good, if not miles better, than the straight to DVDs one would find dumpster diving Underground. 

  
Being on the surface, however, did mean that she was able to now keep her work and interests separate. She was no longer living in her lab after all, so she was finally now able to keep everything personal at home and keep the items in the lab strictly relevant to science. 

  
She _didn’t_ do this, but she was completely able to, if she so chose to.

  
Because she has yet, and let’s be real she is unlikely to ever, to choose to keep her work and personal lives apart, her lab is just as poster coated and manga filled as before. Previously, it had never been a problem, as she was the only one who ever really went in the lab, barring of course Undyne, Mettaton and occasionally King Asgore.

  
Now days however, her lab was shared.

  
“wow, that is a lot of cat girl and not a lot of clothing,” Sans comments as he enters, observing the new figurine addition on Alphys desk with speculative half lidded eye sockets, “does Undyne know you’ve got this?”

  
“A-actually, she’s the one who got it for me,” Alphys remarks back, without a hint of shame. Ordinarily, she would be a little less bold, and a lot more tactful when around other with this kind of thing, but Sans the Skeleton was a special case. One didn’t really feel shame around him, not because he boosts confidence, but because no matter what, he’ll always probably end up doing something worse than you anyways. So why bother? 

  
“right, of course,” Sans says with a rattling huff, amused but unphased. Earlier, it had been stated that Alphys was incredibly hard to throw of kilter. Well, if Alphys was the Master of It, Sans was the master of masters. Sans had been seen losing his cool once, and only once. And even then, no one was quite sure it had even happened. There’d only been two witnesses after all, one of which was Jerry, who no one willingly would ever talk to or believe anyways, and the other was Papyrus, who could be incredibly cryptic about his brother when he felt like it. So, really, the amount of times Sans had publicly lost his cool, was a big fat naught. 

  
“I still can’t believe we’re gonna do this,” Alphys mutters to herself, claws already clicking away at a monitor, “I can’t believe I’m using my PHD for this,”  
The funny thing about being the royal scientist on the surface, is that there’s actually no need for a royal scientist on the surface. Because of this, Alphys time is more often spent, not trying to advance Monsterkind or break the barrier, but instead impulsively dedicating hours of work researching and experimenting on whatever she damn well wants to.

  
Or, in this instance, whatever she currently has a bet riding on with Sans about. 

  
Science was a very serious and professional field after all. 

  
“I don’t know what you thought,” Sans asks, unpacking his lunch box while Alphys proceeds to go over their calculations for the 57th time, “but this is exactly the kind of thing I expected to get into when I started my studies,” 

  
Sans’s studies of course, are almost limited entirely to browsing textbooks he found behind the house out of boredom, and what he’d recently been youtubing at 3am on the surface, but that’s beside the point. He was a genius after all, it was just unfortunate that he happened to be a rather lazy genius. The truth to the matter was that the skeleton simply didn’t seem to care to put more than the bare minimum of backbone into things and was content with comfortably staying at the level he was on. And despite many people’s efforts to change this attitude, oneself in the past included, that wasn’t changing any time soon.

  
“S-still, this is different than previous Sans, if something goes wrong, we could badly damage the layers of reality, or the space time continuum or- “

Alphys’s skeletal companion seems to find this worry amusing. Alphys probably might too, if she also knew the extent of which their reality had already been damaged. After witnessing time being continuously reset over and over by a bunch of children playing god, attempting to open a door between universes seemed like, if you will pardon me, child’s play. Alphys didn’t need to know any of this though, so Sans doesn’t say it.

  
A door between universes, by the way, was what they were attempting to do. You might think that that was something big enough to of been mentioned earlier on, but you also might think that an eventual reveal would be much more fitting.

  
You might have also read the tags on this and isn’t in the slightest bit surprised regardless of any of this. Which would be incredibly rude of you, almost as rude, as talking about someone who’s listening.

  
Or not returning a librarby book on time.

  
Anyways. To those who are curious, Alphys concerns for the experiment have by now turned into a full-blown argument. Not for any hostile reasons of course, but simply because Sans finds amusement in the suffering of others and decided to escalate it into nonsense. For the sake of efficiency, a majority of it has been skipped 

  
“-for the last time, just because the machine “already works in one reality”, doesn’t mean it will in ours."

  
“but it means its not impossible. infinite possibilities mean that by rights, the machine has already worked- “

  
“It also means it already hasn’t, Sans, you’re intentionally being difficult right now- “

  
“i bet you wish you were in the alternate reality where you weren’t having this conversation then huh?”

"I will put you back in the dirt skeleton, don't try me-"

  
Perhaps it is better for the sanity of those reading this, that we skip over Sans and Alphys argument. It is not the first time they are having it after all, and all you need to know is that it slowly derailed from the original purpose entirely, and that they wasted the better part of the afternoon on it. It was a perfect mirror in fact, to the argument that had started off discussing the logistics of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Season Three: The Kissening and had ended in them making the bet that lead to this very day.

  
The plan for today was simple. Open a door to a potential alternative universe and chuck an egg through it. I understand that it is a very complicated and scientific experiment, so I shall spare you the details, and get right to the nitty gritty.

  
“egg is in position boss,” Sans informs seriously, giving Alphys a little salute as well to add to it. Never let anyone tell you that Papyrus is the only dramatic brother.   
“Everything’s in “position” here too,” Alphys says, “s-so all that’s left is to do the actual test. A-and if everything goes according to plan, then we should be able to move up to one of us actually travelling by next month!” A very hopeful estimate on Alphys part. 

  
Now, its usually at this point in the movies, that things start to go wrong. So, its lucky for Sans and Alphys, that they aren’t fictional characters. 

  
The machine whirs to life in a brilliant white light, a faint wind beginning to pick up around the eggs podium not unlike a certain trash tornado in Sans’s room. The two of them watch all this from their safe distance behind glass, protected even when sparks start to fly, the tornado turns into something actually worthy of its name, and the white turns into a spectacular blinding rainbow. It’s a good thing Alphys put on safety glasses. And that Sans doesn’t have eyes. 

  
There was no way of knowing for certain, if this is good, because this is the first time this has happened in this universe. For the benefits of those listening, no mater how rude, I can tell you that this is in fact good, and that without outside influence, this experiment would have gone perfect without a hitch.   
Which is exactly why it goes wrong.

  
You see, it just so happens that on the other side of the multiverse, this exact same experiment was being done at the exact same time, with way less safety measures in place. 

  
And it just so happens, that that’s all it takes for things to go absolutely, completely wrong.

  
I had said, and now referred once or twice again, in the beginning that it took a lot to shake Doctor Alphys, and even more to shake Sans the skeleton.  
Well, being sucked into a violent wormhole and then coming face to face with an exact duplicate of Sans wearing a superhero getup and egg splattered on his face, seems to of finally done the trick.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently we impulse posting things this year
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter is hard to follow, in fact I don't even know if it's readable. But, I hope you got some semblance of enjoyment out of it, and that hey, maybe I've caught your attention enough for more chapters in the future! 
> 
> /bleaseleaveacommentitbringsmelife-/


End file.
